


All The Time In The World

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo il primo, iniziale stupore delle due fazioni contrapposte, la battaglia riprese, infuriando più cruenta che mai.<br/>Nessuno però osava avvicinarsi a loro, il Re degli Elfi e il Principe dei Nani.<br/>Dritti l’uno di fronte all’altro, distanti in altezza ma pari in gloria e in dignità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Lo Hobbit - Movieverse  
> Genere: Introspettivo – Erotico - Romantico  
> Rating: VM18  
> Personaggi: Thranduil, Thorin, Cabranel (OC), Caleloth (OC), Balin  
> Note: La storia, già nella mia mente da un po’, mi è stata poi letteralmente strappata dalle mani durante l’ascolto di una canzone, “We Have All The Time In The World”di Louis Armstrong. Ero in rete con l’intenzione di fare altro, e mi sono ritrovata all’improvviso con la penna in mano e un gran “magone” in gola. Ecco perché è così: sentimentale, un po’ ridondante, e come direbbe qualcuno, “ridicolmente romantica”. Dovevo scrivere. E concedere ai miei ragazzi certe cose, che non ho mai concesso ai pairing che li hanno preceduti.  
> Dedica: A Elfroses, perché ama Thorin e la thorinduil. Perché è sempre appassionata quando scrive e ha pazienza con le mie storie verbose (questa lo è più che mai). Perché noi non rinunciamo a Thorin, che non morirà mai. Ricordalo.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a J.R.R. Tolkien e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.  
> Disclaimer Secondo:La storia è una mia idea. Dal momento però che questo è un piccolo fandom, con una trama molto conosciuta, sono certa che qualcuno avrà, o ha già avuto, la mia stessa idea. Scrivetemi, e con grande piacere leggerò la vostra.*  
> Istruzione per l’uso: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMxRDTfzgpU

“We have all the time in the world  
Time enough for life  
To unfold all the precious things  
Love has in store”  
Louis Armstrong

 

All The Time in the World 

 

Roteò ancora la spada, tranciando di netto colli duri e cheratinosi come insetti, in un vortice di sangue nero che imbrattò la sua armatura argentea e quella brunita del compagno che gli combatteva accanto.  
«Ah … Thranduil!» si lamentò quegli osservando inorridito le macchie brunastre sul metallo scuro ma splendente che lo proteggeva. «Mio signore …» si corresse con un sorrisetto.  
Il Re degli Elfi era troppo stanco e nauseato per rimarcare l’audacia della prima esclamazione, l’inaudita sfrontatezza con cui una delle sue guardie osava chiamarlo per nome.  
«Cabranel …» sospirò rialzando la lama lorda di materia scura.  
«Volevo solo, e umilmente, farvi notare, mio signore … che la mia armatura ha già perso il suo colore originale, e sarà per voi sempre più difficile riconoscermi in battaglia, se fosse sottoposta ad altre impreviste docce di sangue. O qualunque cosa sia tale liquame dal colore indefinito … »  
Thranduil girò la testa giusto il tempo per scoccare un’occhiata gelida all’elfo che combatteva accanto a lui, spalla a spalla, per poi tornare a contemplare l’orribile spettacolo che aveva davanti. Quel viluppo di corpi martoriati, quell’intreccio inestricabile di visi purissimi, di splendide membra elfiche e di contorte fattezze d’orchi, le cui carni già putrescenti in vita avevano nella morte non tanto il marchio naturale della bruttezza, e quello Thranduil l’avrebbe sopportato, quanto quello deformante dell’odio.  
Cabranel però aveva fatto bene a soffermarsi su un particolare tutto sommato futile, come la ripulsa per l’ennesima pioggia di sangue che gli imbrattava la splendida armatura.  
Poiché queste frivole osservazioni facevano di lui il guerriero cinico e spietato che già più volte aveva salvato la vita del Sovrano in quella battaglia disperata, e impedivano fin lì a entrambi di fissare lo sguardo sulla vera devastazione che li circondava.  
Ora però Thranduil voleva guardare, concentrare i suoi occhi puri sull’orrore, sulla desolazione, sulla materia straziata e informe che aveva davanti, dove vita e morte si confondevano.  
E dove, Thranduil faticava ad ammetterlo persino con se stesso, la stessa pietà avvolgeva i corpi di tutte quelle creature cadute in battaglia.  
Anche se alcune di esse gli erano infinitamente più care, e tra la polvere sollevata dai cavalli, tra le macchie di sangue scuro, dalle iridi ormai spente ancora lo guardavano con fiducia.  
Erano gli occhi di coloro che aveva amato.  
« Stanno vincendo, mio signore? » la voce alta e chiara di Cabranel vibrava di sdegno più che di ironia . «No - rispose Thranduil asciutto - Ma vinceranno »  
Cabranel abbassò la testa e sorrise. Suo malgrado quella calma confidente e audace lo commuoveva.  
Vedere Thranduil che combatteva a tratti quale gigante vigoroso, che allargando come grandi braccia i rami resiste alle tempeste … Poi seguirlo con lo sguardo stupefatto, mentre lucente e inesorabile come una libellula armata scendeva con spietata leggerezza tra i nemici … Bello e luminoso al punto che lo strazio, le mutilazioni, la morte, calando dalle sue mani sull’orrido tumulto degli orchi sembravano una benedizione e una liberazione … Tutto ciò era commovente.

Ma gli orchi li superavano grandemente in numero, li avevano ormai circondati, e la situazione appariva disperata.  
Thranduil e Cabranel combattevano spalla a spalla, alti e dritti come lance, due figure insieme soavi e terribili, la splendente chioma corvina dell’uno che a tratti si confondeva con il fulgido biondo dell’altro, mentre giravano in tondo con le spade sguainate, come in un minaccioso, ipnotico balletto.  
Non c’era orco che potesse spezzare quel cuore palpitante di forza e di temibile audacia, quella doppia pulsazione che pareva quella di una stella lontana.  
Ma erano troppi …  
Troppi quelli che scivolando come serpi alate nella conca ove avevano costretto gli elfi, mentre dalle bocche ferine cavavano urla gutturali, con pesanti mazze menavano colpi potenti, spezzando ossa perfette, e con spade crudeli e cieca noncuranza prendevano vite millenarie e pure. Sempre di più, sempre più vicini.  
«Caleloth !» l’urlo di Cabranel anticipò l’invocazione di Thranduil. Entrambi parvero sollevati quando “l’elfo verde”, splendido nell’armatura argentata, apparve sull’orlo della voragine, brillando tra figure oscure come un pesce guizzante alla luce della Luna.  
«Dove sono gli altri?» il sollievo di Thranduil non era completo.  
«Li ho lasciati all’altro lato del campo di battaglia, combattevano accanto ai nani di Dain … Legolas e Tauriel stanno bene» disse il ragazzo abbassando gli occhi. Caleloth sapeva che la questione della ribellione del figlio del Re, incoraggiata dalla sconsiderata figlioccia, era ancora dolorosa per Thranduil, e lungi dall’essere risolta e perdonata.  
Nondimeno, lontano da occhi indiscreti, Thranduil si concesse un sorriso.«Grazie, Caleloth »  
Cabranel non parlava, ma studiava con inquietudine ogni mossa del giovane soldato, le macchie scure sull’armatura dalla morbida tonalità satinata. Vide persino una scaglia bruna, residuo di uno dei tanti fuochi che accendevano la battaglia con torce e paglie incendiate, e che sfacciatamente si era posata dietro l’orecchio a punta del ragazzo, confusa tra le ciocche di lisci capelli castani.  
Cabranel si avvicinò, mentre il giovane non smetteva a sua volta di fissarlo, dritto e sicuro di sé come non era mai stato prima, un sorriso audace ma tenero sulle belle labbra piene.  
«Vedi di non combinare guai » mormorò l’elfo bruno, mentre la sua mano, con tocco leggero, liberava il piccolo orecchio a punta dell’altro dal frammento di brace.  
Caleloth sorrise in modo più deciso, e con aria impudente sussurrò «Non sono un ragazzino »  
Poi, scostandosi appena e roteando spavaldamente la spada, si guardò attorno per prendere piena coscienza della situazione.  
Quando si fu allontanato di qualche passo, Thranduil si voltò verso Cabranel, lentamente, con aria insolente e quasi divertita «A quanto pare – disse – possiamo stare tranquilli, ora che la situazione è sotto il controllo del tuo amante»  
Cabranel sobbalzò. Infatti, sebbene non avesse fatto nulla per nascondere i sentimenti che intercorrevano tra lui e il giovane soldato, ancora il parlarne davanti a Thranduil lo turbava.  
Nondimeno si preparava già a rispondere, impettito e con le labbra tirate in un sorrisetto ironico, quando un fragore di armature, un rosseggiare di fiaccole e un corrusco balenare di spade, mazze e lance squassarono la calma spettrale del loro campo di battaglia.  
Le nocche bianche intorno all’elsa della spada, gli occhi che sfavillavano, la voce ruvida e concitata «Tutti gli eserciti a me!» gridò il Nano, il pugno vigoroso che stringeva l’aria, quasi a raccogliere con quel gesto i cuori e la volontà di coloro che erano sotto di lui. Thorin Oakenshield dominava dall’alto la valle, teatro della disperata battaglia degli Elfi.  
Centinaia di occhi luminosi si alzarono verso di lui, centinaia di orribili bocche di orchi gridarono per lo scorno e per lo stupore.  
«Venite da me» ripeté Thorin, riprendendo per sé con quel gesto non solo l’ascendente sui propri guerrieri, ma persino il potere di guidare, ispirare, infiammare i cuori che non erano suoi.  
Quelli degli Uomini. Quelli degli Elfi.  
Quando la piccola guarnigione nanica scese pesantemente e a precipizio le pareti della conca, passando con fragore e tra lo stupore di tutti, la vicinanza ristabilì le differenze di statura, e quelli che erano sembrati giganti immensi tornarono a essere brevi seppure vigorosi nani.  
Ma ciò non toglieva nulla al potere di quell’apparizione, al clamore e all’esultanza che all’improvviso avevano animato i due eserciti della stessa fazione.  
Thranduil lo aveva sentito arrivare. Prima ancora che vederlo, prima che la testa fiera e scarmigliata emergesse dall’orizzonte scuro che chiudeva la valle, la voce forte e ruvida del Nano aveva parlato all’Elfo un linguaggio ben noto, viscerale, che gli aveva stretto lo stomaco e accelerato i battiti.  
Anche da lontano Thranduil aveva studiato il profilo netto delle belle mani strette intorno alla spada, i palmi grandi, le dita sorprendentemente lunghe ed eleganti.  
Le aveva sentite su di sé, calde, aperte, mentre percorrevano il suo corpo … Ancora, come era accaduto la notte prima …  
*  
Nulla avrebbe potuto fermarlo, né il ferro degli uomini, né il fuoco delle loro mani.  
Né il cuore duro di un Nano.  
Poiché quella era l’ultima notte, e ancora, di nuovo, le loro strade si sarebbero separate all’indomani.  
Come era accaduto all’alba della loro relazione, nel momento in cui Thranduil aveva negato il suo aiuto al regno di Erebor e alla città di Dale, lasciando le vite dei Nani in balia del drago.  
E per sempre nell’esilio e nell’amarezza quell’unico Nano a cui poi avrebbe affidato il proprio cuore.  
E poco importava che anche il cuore algido e altissimo di Thranduil affogasse in quell’amarezza, o in una che molto gli assomigliava.  
Poco importava che Thranduil avesse promesso a se stesso e alla sua gente, molto tempo prima di quegli avvenimenti, “mai più inutili spargimenti di sangue. Né per orgoglio, né per avidità”  
Era stato uno dei tanti, inutili, vorticosi pensieri che turbinavano nella sua mente sconvolta, mentre tra le braccia forti sollevava il fardello fin troppo leggero di lei, la sua morta Regina.  
Dalle stoffe morbide che la rivestivano alle mani di lui, tenute ferme da una volontà ferrea, arrivava ancora calore, e cullato da quell’illusione aveva giurato “Mai più morti inutili”.  
Queste cose non poteva spiegarle a Thorin. Troppa passione violenta, disperata, rabbiosa, si era frapposta tra loro, avvinghiati sull’orlo del precipizio, e il mare calmo delle parole che avrebbero potuto dire. Rivelare.  
Ma questo almeno glielo doveva.  
Un’ultima notte. Senza chiedere nulla. Senza pregare.  
Una sola parola, “Fermati”, e se era destino che Thorin capisse, avrebbe capito.  
* 

Thranduil si era presentato alla porta da solo, senza scorta.  
Le spade delle guardie, le frecce dei nani appostati non lo avevano fatto esitare, non avevano rallentato nemmeno un istante la sua marcia silenziosa e solitaria.  
Balin, sollevando gli occhi al cielo, aveva alzato la mano per fermarli, e con un muto cenno di assenso aveva consentito il suo ingresso.  
La testa bionda si era inclinata appena scorgendo tra le facce scure d’ostilità il capo canuto e lo sguardo vivo dell’anziano Nano.  
«Mastro Balin » le belle labbra si erano incurvate appena.  
«Sire » aveva risposto Balin con un secco cenno del capo, lo sguardo grave.  
L’anziano amico di Thorin capiva di avere solo una pallida idea della rabbia imminente del suo condottiero, nello scoprire che uno dei suoi amici aveva dato via libera al peggiore dei suoi nemici.  
Ne aveva avuto un assaggio con l’orribile scena avvenuta tra lui e Bilbo. Col furore, e l’ingratitudine, che l’orgoglioso Principe aveva riversato senza scrupoli e senza pietà sul piccolo Hobbit che li aveva condotti fin lì.  
Ma questa volta era peggio.  
Questa volta il tradimento veniva da uno dei suoi, uno dei Nani.  
Eppure Balin sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare.  
Sapeva che, se c’era ancora una possibilità per loro, questa veniva come sempre dall’ultima creatura che un Nano avrebbe preso in considerazione.  
Da Thranduil, il Re degli Elfi. 

*  
Gli occhi azzurri di Thorin si perdevano nell’oro con la stessa brama che avrebbero avuto fissando un cielo pieno di stelle.  
Ma senza riceverne la stessa luce. Né lo stesso conforto, né la stessa emozione.  
Si sentiva in ogni caso allarmato e nervoso, persino al di là di quello che la situazione così grave e complessa imponeva.  
Poiché stava per cominciare una guerra feroce con la creatura che segretamente desiderava, e avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così infelice da avere la morte nel cuore.  
E invece era agitato e pieno di aspettative, come quando usciva di notte dalla sua cella per recarsi da lui, e ne riceveva sesso e attenzioni che insieme lo umiliavano e lo confortavano.  
Era in attesa, come se dovesse accadere qualcosa. 

Ed ecco allora che non si stupì, quando il passo deciso di Thranduil fece risuonare le arcate di pietra della sua reggia.  
Anzi, in quella specie di sogno ad occhi aperti in cui viveva stordito da alcune ore, confuso tra il tintinnare dell’oro e il clangore delle armature, già più volte gli era sembrato di sentire la voce profonda e limpida di Thranduil.  
Il passo imponente e insieme lieve dell’elfo che bramava. 

Ma questa volta era tutto vero.  
In ogni caso non si voltò. Non si mosse neppure.  
Non alzò la voce per scoprire chi avesse permesso una tale sfrontata intrusione.  
La sua rabbia restava, covava sotto la cenere della sua costernazione, e certo l’indomani sarebbe esplosa nei confronti di chi (i suoi nipoti? Balin?) aveva osato consentire l’accesso al nemico.  
Ma non ora.  
Non mentre ogni rumore, ogni fiato in quella fredda reggia si era sopito, e si sentiva solo il canto struggente di un usignolo. Ancora una volta il Re era riuscito a combinare un’entrata ad effetto.  
«Chi è stato» disse solo Thorin con voce soffocata, ancora senza voltarsi.  
«Non ha importanza» rispose Thranduil con asciutta freddezza.  
Allora la rabbia montò ancora in Thorin, questa volta senza che riuscisse a contenerla «Come osi?» disse girandosi di scatto, carico d’odio e di desiderio di rivalsa, eppure intimamente stupito di trovarselo davvero davanti.  
Così alto e bello e come circonfuso di luce, al punto da togliere il fiato.  
Thorin aveva la mano sulla spada, nella penombra i suoi occhi emanavano riflessi di fiamme bluastre e febbrili.  
Thranduil non si scompose. Con lentezza avanzò ancora di un passo, il suo petto all’altezza del viso di Thorin.  
L’Elfo lo fissò a lungo, lo sguardo chiaro che brillava di una rabbia più fredda, più controllata di quella del Re nemico.  
Ma c’erano altre cose in quegli occhi stellari, sfumature e strati che in nuove ondate si aggiungevano e si sovrapponevano, sentimenti incomprensibili e tra loro contrastanti: ironia, alterigia, gelida furia. E poi rimpianto, dolcezza, sollievo. La loro superficie s’increspava e i colori cambiavano, trascolorando l’uno nell’altro con la mutevolezza di un cielo al tramonto.  
Thorin ne era così preso, così teso era il collo mentre protervamente alzava il mento su quel volto che tanto lo turbava, che non vide la grande mano elegante che fulminea scendeva, il palmo aperto nel mollargli un violentissimo schiaffo.  
Il Nano vacillò.  
Strinse sanguinosamente il palmo sull’elsa della spada, controllando a stento l’impulso di affondarla nel cuore dell’altro.  
Poi avvenne l’incredibile.  
Con lo stesso sguardo freddo e implacabile Thranduil sedette davanti a lui, per trono improvvisato un’ enorme cassa, e senza smettere di guardarlo le sue mani scesero a sciogliere i legacci che gli stringevano la tunica sul petto.  
Un occhiello dopo l’altro, con una mossa secca, mentre la stoffa argentata rivelava il petto candido e sodo dell’Elfo, glabro e splendente come l’oro che li circondava.  
Parole di furia e di disprezzo quasi salirono alle labbra di Thorin, con un rigurgito acido di nausea e di terrore, ma prima che potesse emettere un fiato Thranduil lo aveva attirato a sé, le sue grandi mani sui fianchi larghi e forti dell’altro.  
E poi le labbra incollate alle sue, prima leggere sulla sua barba, poi imperiose e vogliose a violare la sua bocca.  
E mentre Thorin restava quasi impassibile, rigido e freddo, schiudendo appena la bocca (poiché rifiutare l’intrusione di quella lingua sapiente sarebbe stato troppo persino per lui), a Thranduil sfuggì quasi un gemito.  
Tutta quella malcelata passione, il fatto che per la prima volta fosse stato l’Elfo a cercarlo, chiedendo di entrare nella sua reggia, baciandolo per primo, il chiaro languore che aveva negli occhi … a Thorin tutto ciò parve il segno inequivocabile di una vittoria, di una resa insperata del nemico che avrebbe dovuto cacciare.  
E l’avrebbe fatto, si disse.  
All’indomani, scrollandosi di dosso il bel corpo tiepido e arrendevole, illanguidito dal sesso.  
Ma ora Thorin doveva riprendere ciò che era suo, come aveva fatto con la fama, con il potere, con la ricchezza della sua Reggia.  
Doveva prendere il Re degli Elfi, piegarlo alle sue voglie, farlo godere.  
Che gli restasse un ricordo vergognoso e struggente, prima che Thorin trionfasse anche sul campo di battaglia.  
Perciò quando Thranduil, a malincuore, si staccò da lui, e interrompendo lentamente il bacio, sulle sue labbra sussurrò “stupido”, Thorin si limitò a sorridere.  
In quel suo modo che non prometteva niente di buono.  
Si avvicinò all’Elfo, ma non per un altro bacio, solo per spingerlo violentemente all’indietro, le grandi mani che puntellavano l’ampio petto dell’altro.  
Thranduil quasi perse l’equilibrio, riuscendo a malapena ad afferrare i bordi della cassa, mentre velocemente il nano si piazzava tra le sue lunghe gambe.  
La bella testa altera dell’Elfo oscillò nel vuoto, mentre Thorin era già su di lui, l’odore forte del vino, del sudore e della sua voglia che saliva.  
Senza troppi complimenti il nano strappò la seta che ancora fasciava l’elfico ventre, poi le mani ruvide risalirono le spalle dell’altro, facendogli scivolare sulle spalle ciò che rimaneva della tunica.  
Costretto in quel modo, con la veste che, scesa a metà spalle, quasi gli imprigionava le braccia, Thranduil era ormai alla sua mercé.  
Ma ancora non diceva nulla, lo fissava con gli occhi intensi ma come velati di malinconia e di rassegnazione.  
Quel silenzio e quell’atteggiamento indispettirono ancora di più Thorin, che voleva una resa completa.  
Voleva preghiere, e gemiti.  
Voleva che quelle labbra ora socchiuse mormorassero il suo nome.  
Allora si distese su di lui, ed entrambi erano così sbilanciati all’indietro che la testa di Thranduil toccava quasi terra. E Thorin le aprì, quelle labbra, con l’intrusione ruvida e prepotente di un bacio. Thranduil lo lasciò fare. Morbido, arrendevole.  
Suo, completamente suo.  
L’eccitazione di Thorin si manifestò infine in una specie di grido, un rantolo gioioso, mentre piegando la schiena dell’elfo, lo spingeva ancora più a terra.  
Ora le distanze erano annullate, e Thorin non aveva più bisogno di un irraggiungibile trono da scalare, di una languida concessione.  
Con un colpo di reni si raddrizzò, stringendo le spalle dell’altro per portarlo con sé.  
Puntellando ancora le spalle dell’elfo lo costrinse in ginocchio.  
Poi, per un attimo, si fermò a guardarlo.  
Così, spettinato, seminudo, le labbra finalmente dischiuse nel respiro affrettato, Thranduil aveva perso la sua freddezza altera, ma non la sua grazia.  
E, sorprendentemente, nemmeno la sia dignità.  
Lo guardava sempre senza parlare, dalla bocca socchiusa affiorava seducente la linea armoniosa dei piccoli denti.  
Thorin esitava, senza saperne il motivo. “Non so cosa fare – pensò – perché vorrei fargli di tutto, prenderlo in tutti i modi, consumarlo tra le mie mani”  
O forse era qualcos’altro, ma il nano non voleva fermarsi a pensare.  
In piedi davanti a lui, fiero e potente, sorrise beffardamente a quel candido volto che ora aveva un che di indifeso e puerile. Nondimeno Thranduil non batté ciglio quando Thorin con un violento calcio allontanò la cassa. L’Elfo appariva come sempre superiore e irraggiungibile.  
Persino quando finalmente e con una sola mano il nano lo spinse a terra, inginocchiandosi con le gambe piegate intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
E allora quasi Thorin si fermò davvero.  
O almeno rallentò la manovre. Si stupiva di non avere fretta.  
Il nemico era sotto di lui, arreso nella sua reggia, i biondi capelli sparsi tra il suo oro.  
Thorin aveva tutto il tempo che voleva, un’intera notte a sua disposizione, per fargli di tutto e prenderlo in tutti i modi.  
Avrebbe cominciato mordendo piano quei capezzoli scuri. O forse poteva disegnare con la lingua quel torace perfetto, seguendo i contorni rilevati dei pettorali, due mezzelune su cui indugiare da una parte e dall’altra, per poi scendere seguendo il sentiero incavato della muscolatura centrale, e poi ancora giù … Forse avrebbe avvicinato la bocca al sesso fremente, che con molta evidenza spingeva sotto la tela leggera dei pantaloni.  
Si sarebbe avvicinato, ma solo per finta.  
Thranduil avrebbe dovuto godere solo per sottrazione, per quello che gli negava.  
Tutto il piacere era solo per lui. Solo per Thorin.  
*  
Cominciò dunque come aveva deciso, mentre l’altro serrava ancora di più le labbra.  
Evidentemente non intendeva concedergli soddisfazioni, non per ora, almeno.  
Non un lamento, né tantomeno una parola.  
Ma Thorin aveva tempo.  
Quando i suoi denti strinsero un capezzolo nero, il profumo di Thranduil gli invase le narici e l’anima. Thorin si impose di restare calmo, nel timore di finire come sempre con il prendersi tutto e subito, con un impeto incontenibile che rafforzava viepiù il potere dell’altro.  
No, non questa volta.  
Lentezza e controllo, come faceva lui. L’Elfo.  
La dolce tortura che infliggeva a Thranduil nel frattempo stava ottenendo i primi risultati, poiché ai primi brividi che avevano increspato la candida pelle ne erano seguiti altri, poi la muscolatura del torace aveva cominciato a palpitare, contraendosi sotto la sua bocca, e dalle delicate labbra elfiche era uscito un gemito lungo e quasi articolato in una parola.  
A Thorin quasi non sembrava vero. Fece scivolare la lingua sul torace dell’altro, indugiando sotto l’ombelico e sopra la cintura dei pantaloni.  
Il ventre di Thraduil tremò, fremendo sotto le dita ormai esperte di Thorin.  
Prima di spogliarlo Thorin percorse di nuovo quel torace, stavolta solo con la punta della lingua, in modo che la pelle dell’elfo potesse avvertire dov’era più sensibile la barba ispida del nano, il calore del suo respiro.  
Il collo di Thranduil si tese, ma non riuscì a trattenere un altro gemito.  
Il modo in cui l’elfo reagiva a queste semplici sollecitazioni, il desiderio che sembrava in lui così a lungo represso, al punto da poter esplodere al più lieve tocco, eccitavano Thorin oltre ogni dire.  
Thranduil sollevò le lunghe ciglia, guardando Thorin con quell’aria di sfida che lo faceva ammattire, poi riversò indietro la testa, le braccia allungate alte sul capo in segno di resa, le labbra e gli occhi socchiusi, e il nano non capì più nulla.  
Sfilati i pantaloni dell’elfo, quasi si strappò le vesti di dosso, e senza altri preliminari afferrandolo ai fianchi fu dentro di lui.  
Il calore, il gemito strozzato dell’altro, quello sprofondare scabro e tormentoso, gli diedero una vertigine di piacere tale da fargli quasi perdere i sensi.  
Poi cominciò a spingere, mordendosi le labbra per disciplinare la propria eccitazione, ma tutto, anche il dolore, contribuiva a farlo godere.  
“Ho tutto il tempo – disse a se stesso quasi con disperazione – tutto il tempo. E una sola notte …”  
Quasi che avesse sentito i suoi pensieri, Thranduil socchiuse gli occhi, sospirò languidamente, e con un ondeggiare voluttuoso cominciò ad accompagnare le sue spinte, decidendone infine con quel movimento il ritmo armonioso e lento.  
Anche Thorin si fece sfuggire un rantolo compiaciuto e quasi sollevato, tale era il conforto che accompagnava il piacere, nel ritrovare quel corpo che gli apparteneva, il desiderio del quale lo accompagnava ogni istante, con la stessa necessaria frequenza con cui respirava.  
Si disse che accettare la lentezza non era poi da parte sua questa grande resa, dal momento che il piacere che ne ricavava ne era moltiplicato.  
Ora che il loro ritmo era costante, poteva permettersi di guardarlo negli occhi, e di studiarne attentamente le reazioni.  
E questo fu, come sempre, il suo grande errore.  
Poiché Thrandui riaprì i dolci occhi chiari, e guardò dritto nei suoi.  
Ora il velo dal suo sguardo si era sollevato, e in essi splendeva un bagliore aurorale, mentre le sue labbra tremavano in lamenti che diventavano a mano a mano pericolosamente intellegibili, e sorprendentemente si schiudevano in brevi, radiosi sorrisi.  
Già l’idea che Thranduil gli sorridesse mentre lo facevano lo rendeva languido e così inebriato di piacere da fargli temere una precoce conclusione della sua opera.  
Ma poi c’erano quei gemiti sempre più chiari, sempre più simili a un nome … Thorin gemette a sua volta, travolto da quella contemplazione.  
E allora accadde.  
Il Nano appoggiò velocemente le labbra sull’altro, solo un gesto avido e voglioso, per sentirne il sapore. E quando si scostò dalla sua bocca, mentre ancora i loro fiati si mescolavano, le labbra delicate dell’Elfo articolarono in un sospiro il suo nome. «Thorin » disse in un fiato, e poi lo guardò, con la stessa implacabile intensità.  
Il nano non sapeva se scappare o prenderlo a morsi, tanto era costernato e felice, e nella sua eccitazione affrettò la spinta «Dillo ancora». Doveva essere un ordine, ma uscì come una preghiera, tanto era acuta e incrinata la sua voce.  
Thranduil non sorrise, ma con calma grave ripeté «Thorin», con la sua voce limpida e profonda.  
E Thorin, che aveva deciso di gridare al mondo il proprio trionfo, avvicinò il viso a quello dell’altro per intimargli con rabbia «dillo ancora!», ma tutto ciò che ne uscì fu un gemito, e un altro ancora, e poi altri in serie, affrettati e dolorosi che parevano singhiozzi. E quando impose alle proprie labbra di articolare qualcosa di intellegibile, le sillabe inciamparono e poi si snodarono in una specie di pianto, che poteva sembrare “Thranduil”.  
A quel punto divenne facile.  
Facile come arrendersi e lasciarsi andare. E lo disse coscientemente “Thranduil”, lentamente, mentre l’altro finalmente gli sorrideva di nuovo.  
Thranduil.. Thranduil… mentre le sue spinte diventavano spasmodiche, e l’altro rispondeva con brevi grida che parevano incitazioni.  
Nel piacere l’elfo aveva socchiuso gli occhi, ma con una carezza insistita e quasi infantile Thorin lo costrinse a riaprirli, e mentre annegava nel suo sguardo di stelle sciolse infine l’ultimo nodo che gli stringeva il cuore: «Ti amo» gli concesse Thorin con rabbia, con confusa rassegnazione.  
E infine con coraggioso sollievo.  
Thranduil socchiuse le labbra, il volto che si illuminava in modo quasi soprannaturale. Poi strinse le ginocchia più forte intorno ai fianchi del nano, e vennero insieme. 

Nello stordimento che ne seguì Thorin si portò una mano alla faccia, per scoprire con costernazione che era inondata di lacrime.  
Poiché era ancora stretto nell’abbraccio di Thranduil, bruscamente fece per liberarsene.  
Ma l’Elfo lo bloccò. Le braccia saldamente intorno ai suoi fianchi, lo costrinse ancora sopra di sé.  
Thorin si scurì in volto, poiché l’attimo incredibile di verità che era intercorso tra loro era già passato, ed era ansioso di sfuggire quel penetrante esame.  
Ma Thranduil non voleva saperne, e Thorin si sentiva debole come dopo una malattia.  
Istintivamente si portò ancora la mano al volto, per asciugare quel pianto che ora gli sembrava vergognoso e ridicolo.  
La mano di Thranduil, lasciando il suo fianco, bloccò quella di Thorin.  
Il Nano lo guardò con aria di sfida, deciso a dire qualcosa che spezzasse l’incanto.  
Ma, lentamente, con forza e imperiosa dolcezza, il polso di Thranduil costrinse la mano di Thorin ancora sul suo stesso volto, e l’Elfo guidò le dita del Nano per asciugare le lacrime che restavano.  
Il languore che Thorin provava era quasi insostenibile, più profondo e più devastante del sesso.  
«Finiscila» ancora un ordine che suonava come una preghiera, con voce spezzata.  
«No» rispose Thranduil calmo.  
«Non credere che…» provò a dire Thorin in un estremo tentativo di difesa e di fuga.  
Ma si interruppe, poiché lo sguardo di Thranduil aveva un che di esaltato e disperato insieme. «Piano…» lo pregò l’Elfo. E non c’era dubbio che quella fosse una preghiera.  
«Fai piano» sospirò Thranduil con voce vibrante, e Thorin ne fu così confuso da scansarsi da lui, sollevandosi per sedere e fissandolo con un misto di ilarità e di sorpresa.  
Guardandosi poi le mani, come se in qualche modo fosse colpevole di un ipotetico male inflitto all’Elfo.  
«Piano cosa…» mormorò poi chinando la testa sul Re ancora sdraiato, la voce bassa e carezzevole, i lunghi capelli neri e arruffati che vellicavano il bianco petto dell’altro.  
Thranduil si concesse un sorrisetto sghembo «Non parlo della tua insostenibile potenza, Nano» Thorin sussultò, mettendosi sulle difensive. «Io sono un Elfo» aggiunse poi il Re con un tono che si faceva solenne.  
«Non mi dire …» mormorò ironicamente Thorin, mentre cresceva dentro di lui una punta di apprensione.  
«Tu non sai com’è per noi» Thranduil alzò il viso verso di lui, puntellandosi con un gomito.  
L’oro di Erebor gettava bagliori dorati sulla sua pelle, gli occhi brillavano. E Thorin, che ne intravedeva la luce, cercava di evitarli, per non esporsi ancora.  
«Tu non sai come ogni sentimento, ogni ombra, ogni sfumatura si riverberano sulla nostra anima » lo sguardo di Thranduil era lucido, di uno splendore incandescente, ma Thorin, che pure non perdeva una parola, era infastidito da quella sequenza di “tu non sai”, che senza alcun dubbio nascondeva un insopportabile “Tu non puoi capire”. Non puoi capire noi, i primi nati.  
Ma anziché distaccarsi, in gesti e parole, Thranduil si avvicinò ancora, pieno di passione a stento trattenuta «Il modo in cui mi guardi è... troppo». Sorrise, persino, con la pazienza che si riserva a un bambino «Quello che c’è in fondo ai tuoi occhi … le tue parole … sono troppo. Troppo, Thorin … E per un Elfo è come morire, tale è l’intensità di quello che prova » Thranduil scosse la testa, abbassò gli occhi.  
Thorin sentì che era sopraffatto dall’emozione.  
Confuso e fragile, come non lo aveva mai visto.  
Capì di aver vinto, proprio nel momento in cui confessava all’Elfo il proprio amore.  
Proprio quando credeva di essere lui il più debole, il più vulnerabile. 

Ma essendo Thorin, la vittoria non gli bastava.  
Voleva il trionfo.  
«Non ho capito. Dovresti spiegarmelo meglio »  
Gli sollevò con due dita il mento, come avrebbe fatto con un bambino, o con una ragazzina sfrontata ma ridotta in soggezione. «Dimmelo» finalmente il primo vero ordine della serata.  
Si sentì sollevato. Nonostante la sua vergognosa resa, era ancora in grado di impartire comandi al proprio avversario amoroso.  
Che al momento sembrava vicino alla resa finale. Mettendosi infatti seduto accanto a lui, si avvicinò con il bel capo chino e le ciglia abbassate, mentre Thorin lo osservava compiaciuto.  
Con aria sottomessa accostò le labbra al collo poderoso del nano, che socchiuse gli occhi, sempre più fieramente deliziato, mentre l’altro cominciava a coprirlo di baci delicati, quasi timidi.  
Poi le sue labbra salirono, mentre Thorin si eccitava di nuovo, e i casti baci diventavano sempre più languidi e insistiti, ma sempre teneramente limitati alle guance.  
Infine Thranduil prese a leccarlo, lentamente, voluttuosamente, e con angoscia ma non senza un brivido di piacere, Thorin capì che assaporava ciò che restava delle sue lacrime.  
Non era una resa. Thranduil assaggiava il proprio, di trionfo,  
Thorin sospirò, illanguidito da quelle attenzioni delicate, tra frustrazione, rabbia, smarrita tenerezza, e prendendolo bruscamente tra le braccia lo baciò sulla bocca, possessivo e appassionato.  
«Ti ho detto che devi dirmi …» si interruppe, le labbra ancora vicinissime a quelle dell’altro. Ma le parole, “quelle” parole, gli mancarono. Come gli erano mancate tante volte. Sempre, almeno nel passato.  
Thranduil resisteva, per ragioni a cui Thorin non voleva pensare.  
L’Elfo si sollevò per inginocchiarsi. Non c’era però in quel gesto nulla di vagamente sottomesso.  
Sorrideva leggermente, la testa appena riversa indietro, un lampo di sfida che baluginava nei teneri occhi chiari.  
Poi lo sguardo dell’elfo si fece ancora più intenso, le iridi trascolorarono in un verde cupo, come certi angoli bui della foresta.  
Il corpo candido acceso di bagliori dorati, i lunghi capelli lisci e biondissimi tali da sembrare bianchi, le labbra dischiuse. Era inginocchiato con le gambe leggermente aperte, quasi ad offrirsi allo sguardo adorante del Nano. E Thorin letteralmente s’imbeveva di quella visione, dello splendore abbagliante che aveva davanti agli occhi.  
Quasi a voler raccogliere tutta quella luce le pupille del nano si dilatarono, mentre il suo sguardo si incupiva di desiderio, e il Principe di Erebor fece ciò che solo poche ore prima avrebbe giudicato incredibile.  
Alzatosi in piedi davanti a lui, e per una volta indifferente alla propria nudità, Thorin Oakenshield prese tra le grandi mani la bella testa bionda. La baciò ancora con lenta voluttà, poi aggrappato al collo niveo scese anche lui sulle ginocchia, mentre la sua bocca percorreva con languidi baci il petto, lo stomaco, la pelle delicata del pube.  
Quando le sue labbra raggiunsero il sesso eburneo e perfetto, l’Elfo riversò la testa e gemette più forte.  
Thorin mugolò, stupito dal piacere che infiammava ogni fibra del suo essere, dalla propria inaspettata perizia, dalla vorace sensualità di cui si scopriva capace.  
Le mani che scendevano dai fianchi snelli alle natiche sode, voluttuosamente si dedicò all’altro, con insistita sapienza, godendo già solo nel sentirlo tendere e gemere, e inarcare la schiena, fremente per il piacere che gli dava.  
Quando Thranduil gridò e sussultò, le mani aggrappate ai neri capelli scarmigliati del nano, Thorin credette che lo avrebbe seguito subito nell’urgenza dell’orgasmo.  
Ma Thranduil tremava ancora tra le sue mani quando, scivolandogli tra le braccia, scese aderendo stretto a lui, la pelle setosa che riempiva il nano di voglie e languori.  
E mentre il Re degli Elfi rendeva onore alla sua potente erezione, Thorin sussurrò cose incomprensibili, gemendo sempre più forte.  
Quindi venne, ogni muscolo del corpo possente che si contraeva per il piacere, mentre il suo grido diveniva una specie di bassa, languida risata, che andò a morire poi di nuovo sulla bocca di Thranduil.  
Rimasero così ancora un po’, a rotolare avvinghiati come per gioco, i loro sapori che si mescolavano, le lingue che si cercavano.  
Thorin rise ancora, come non gli capitava da tanto, tanto tempo, completamente inebriato da un dolce senso di sollievo, esaltato dalla libertà che quella nuova situazione gli offriva.  
Era libero di ridere, libero di guardarlo negli occhi, libero di dire il suo nome e di sentirlo sciogliere nella bocca, con la lingua che batteva due volte contro i denti e una sul palato … E poi di prendere a morsi quelle labbra rosate, piccoli morsi che generavano brevi lamenti risentiti ed eccitati.  
Libero di stringerlo, di accarezzarlo tutto, dalle natiche ai voluttuosi fianchi, su fino alla larghe spalle e giù di nuovo, mentre l’altro con la lingua e con le lunghe dita lo raggiungeva dappertutto, sospirando deliziato su ogni sodo rilievo della muscolatura.  
A lungo ruzzarono in quel modo, senza fare più nulla di concretamente sessuale, solo imparando a fondo l’uno il corpo dell’altro.  
Era un sensazione di complicità e tenerezza che Thorin non aveva mai provato, e l’estasi che gli dava competeva con quella del sesso più sfrenato.  
Infine giacquero per un po’ immobili, ancora abbracciati. 

Ad un certo punto, spostato da tutto il movimento intercorso tra i due sovrani, un gruppo di oggetti d’oro, piatti e coppe, scivolò dal cumulo sul quale si era precedentemente assestato, rovinando con un clangore improvviso.  
Thranduil, allarmato, si alzò in piedi di scatto, liberandosi quasi bruscamente dell’abbraccio del Nano, e brandendo il lungo e robusto fusto di un calice dorato.  
Thorin al contrario, dopo tanti giorni passati a contemplare il proprio oro, era abituato a quei piccoli crolli imprevisti, e rimase tranquillo e disteso, le braccia piegate dietro la nuca, un sorrisetto divertito e gli occhi socchiusi. «Tranquillo, mio signore. È solo l’oro dei Nani, che non riesce a restare immobile sotto l’impeto della nostra passione …»  
«C’è qualcosa …» mormorò Thranduil, distendendo il braccio e lasciando cadere l’arma improvvisata.  
Thorin riaprì gli occhi, e da quella posizione privilegiata osservò la candida, statuaria bellezza dell’Elfo, quel corpo possente e insieme aggraziato, e un’ondata di possessivo orgoglio lo invase, mentre lo studiava nei minimi e più intimi particolari. «Vieni qui » disse asciutto.  
Sorprendentemente Thranduil obbedì. Con grazia noncurante si sedette, volgendo le spalle a Thorin.  
Poi lo guardò, torcendo appena il collo, un sorriso lieve e beffardo che aleggiava sulle labbra delicate.  
Con le lunghe dita prese a vellicare la potente muscolatura del torace del nano, con malizia leggera, sorridendo in modo più marcato di fronte all’immediata reazione del corpo di lui.  
Quindi, come se fosse la più naturale delle abitudini, si chinò sul torace possente, e appoggiata la delicata testa sul petto dell’altro, abbassò le lunghe ciglia e sospirò.  
Thorin era frastornato.  
Era così, dunque?  
Avrebbe potuto essere così ogni giorno?  
Con la complicità, la dolcezza, il sesso?  
Senza dover combattere per ogni bacio, senza negare a se stesso e agli altri ciò che desiderava, senza tutte quelle piccole guerre inutili ed estenuanti …  
Thranduil si mosse, il piccolo orecchio a punta vellicò il petto del nano.  
«Non sarà sempre così, nano. Io ho il mio popolo a cui pensare. Tu hai la tua gente, una città da ricostruire. Saremo lontani. E quando ci ritroveremo litigheremo per affermare il potere dell’uno su quello dell’altro …»  
Thorin lo guardò, fece una smorfia divertita, mentre con tocco delicato gli percorreva il braccio dal polso alla spalla, godendo dei piccoli brividi che increspavano la pelle dell’Elfo. «E ci scontreremo, ci prenderemo a schiaffi – mormorò Thorin socchiudendo gli occhi come se stesse rievocando una visione da sogno – faremo la guerra di giorno lungo i nostri confini e di notte tra le lenzuola … Sarà bellissimo, e avremo tante cose da fare, per tutto il tempo … Tutto il tempo del mondo »  
Lo sguardo blu cercò nell’oscurità gli occhi chiari, ma questi per un attimo gli parvero velati, come la luna quando in una notte limpida all’improvviso si copre di una spettrale nuvola passeggera.  
Un oscuro presentimento ammantò il suo cuore con lo stesso tetro, sfilacciato sudario.  
Sentì Thranduil rabbrividire più forte sotto le sue dita, e questa volta non per il piacere.  
Lo guardò. L’Elfo si era seduto, scrutava il suo viso attentamente, come se dovesse impararlo a memoria.  
Thorin abbozzò un sorriso, un po’ più confortato per via delle tenere attenzioni che l’altro gli tributava, ma non ancora rassicurato sulla strana ansia suggerita da quel precedente, comune presagio.  
Thranduil lo guardò gravemente e il Nano trattenne il fiato, in attesa di parole che prevedeva amare.  
«Io non potevo lasciare che il mio popolo subisse altre perdite – disse l’Elfo – non a causa dell’avidità dei Nani»  
Thorin fremette, di rabbia e di delusione.  
Era così? Era codesta l’ombra oscura che Thranduil aveva visto sul loro futuro? La banale, patetica giustificazione del suo primo tradimento?  
«Vai via » disse con una voce gutturale, che non era la sua.  
Thranduil si irrigidì. Poi, mantenendo gelido lo sguardo e naturalmente regale il portamento, con dignitoso garbo si rialzò e raccolse i vestiti, riuscendo a farli ricadere perfettamente sul corpo diritto e fiero, anche se erano a brandelli.  
Un lungo mantello scuro coprì quegli squarci di seducenti nudità, che ancora affioravano tra gli strappi, e che ancora Thorin desiderava, nonostante la rabbia, l’amarezza, la voglia di vendetta che quelle parole avevano risvegliato in lui. 

Quando però Thranduil si voltò per andarsene, il cuore di Thorin prese a martellare nel petto in modo sordo e doloroso, come succede nei momenti di più profonda angoscia.  
Non poteva andare via così. Doveva restare accanto a lui, lasciarsi odiare per l’eternità, per tutto il tempo che rimaneva loro.  
Una rabbia infantile mosse qualcosa nella sua gola, una gelosia feroce e ignobile per tutto quello che si metteva tra loro: la storia personale, il drago, l’oro. Bard con i suoi uomini e l’antica città di Dale.  
Persino il pensiero degli altri Nani, dei suoi congiunti, gli risultava insopportabile.  
E su tutto odiava il popolo degli Elfi, che Thranduil tanto amava.  
Come un bambino deluso pensò incoerentemente: ancora una volta scegli loro, anziché me.  
Ancora una volta te ne vai.  
Le spalle larghe di Thranduil, il simbolo vivente del suo rifiuto, parvero oscurare l’orizzonte del Nano e i suoi pensieri. 

Thorin si rialzò in fretta, si vestì come poteva: i pantaloni che lui stesso si era strappato di dosso, e che ora poggiavano alla bell’e meglio sui fianchi possenti, la camicia ormai senza bottoni, aperta sul petto nudo.  
Non poteva restare lì, senza fare nulla, mentre Thranduil se ne andava.  
Ma non c’era nulla da fare.  
Lo fissò con lo stesso sguardo acceso di furore, d’odio e di inconsapevole amore che aveva avuto per lui la prima volta.  
E fu come se Thranduil fosse colpito e trafitto da quello sguardo, poiché le sue spalle si contrassero, e lui all’improvviso si fermò.  
Lentamente si voltò, rivolgendo lo sguardo chiaro agli occhi del nano, che intensamente lo fissavano.  
«Ti sbagli, sai … – disse Thranduil abbozzando sorprendentemente un sorriso amaro – Nella mia lunga vita … non ho mai potuto scegliere. Una sola volta mi è stata concessa la possibilità di decidere liberamente … Chi e che cosa amare … E ho scelto te »  
Poi, voltate ancora le spalle, se ne andò. 

* 

Il suo cuore lo sentì arrivare prima dei suoi sensi.  
Balzò nel petto con un misto di esultanza e di angoscia. Poiché Thranduil aveva l’istinto di proteggere coloro che amava, fino a isolarli dal resto del mondo.  
Ma da lungo tempo aveva imparato che segregare chi ami non solo è sbagliato, malato, ingiusto.  
È anche inutile.  
Il dolore per la perdita della moglie, la preoccupazione per la baldanzosa irruenza del figlio, lo avevano lasciato sconfitto e amareggiato.  
E solo, sempre più solo.  
Nondimeno aveva ripetuto lo stesso errore con la fiera e orgogliosa creatura a cui si era donato anima e corpo, cercando di preservarne la vita preziosa, mentre la sua anima ormai gli sfuggiva.  
Ancora solitudine, ancora dolore. Un dolore più terribile dell’eternità.  
Poi … lo aveva sentito arrivare.

Il Nano aveva guardato dall’alto il Re degli Elfi. Per un lungo, interminabile istante.  
Aveva nei capelli l’oro più limpido, e la pelle era luminosa come la seta più pregiata. Era più bello di qualunque ricchezza. I suoi occhi venerabili, terribili e dolcissimi, splendevano più dell’Archengemma. «L’Archengemma è il cuore di Thorin» aveva detto Bilbo.  
Ci sono poche cose capaci di sgretolare il duro cuore di un Nano.  
Nessuna però poteva nello stesso tempo scioglierlo e rimetterlo insieme, all’infuori della fulgida luce degli occhi di Thranduil. 

Le fiamme e i bagliori di lance e spade splendevano sulla sua bella e temibile armatura di Nano.  
Gli occhi di un azzurro purissimo sfavillavano sulla desolazione, sulla prossima sconfitta di Uomini ed Elfi.  
Thorin Oakenshield dominava la scena come non avrebbe fatto neppure un gigante, i bei lineamenti scolpiti come il fianco di una montagna, lo sguardo come il cielo prima di un temporale. Di un blu cupo e bellissimo.  
Orchi e Lupi si erano quasi ritirati al suo apparire, la folla inumana come un cencio in fiamme si era rattrappita sugli orli, contratta e straziata solo al sentire il suo nome.  
Al suono glorioso della sua voce, alla vista di quegli occhi abbaglianti e di quel viso fiero.  
Molti avevano provato l’impulso di inginocchiarsi al suo cospetto, amici e nemici, e di posare le labbra tremanti su quelle mani ferme, in cerca di conforto e di perdono. 

Uno solo, però, avrebbe voluto posarle sulla sua bocca.  
Lì, davanti a tutti.  
Per poi magari prenderlo ancora a schiaffi, come si meritava.  
Perché gli aveva detto che non era suo, che non lo voleva.  
Perché lo aveva ripreso tra le sua braccia, e poi cacciato di nuovo.  
E lui, il Re degli Elfi, si era sentito come se non fosse niente, misero e inutile in quella vicenda terribile.  
Lui, che possedeva l’eternità.  
Avrebbe voluto colpirlo perché ora era lì, quasi certamente a farsi ammazzare.  
Di sicuro per rischiare inutilmente la propria vita e quella degli altri. 

 

Dopo il primo, iniziale stupore delle due fazioni contrapposte, la battaglia riprese, infuriando più cruenta che mai.  
Nessuno però osava avvicinarsi a loro, il Re degli Elfi e il Principe dei Nani.  
Dritti l’uno di fronte all’altro, distanti in altezza ma pari in gloria e in dignità.  
«Tutti gli eserciti al mio comando, e vi tirerò fuori di qui » disse Thorin lasciando vagare lo sguardo azzurro sull’impari lotta che impegnava gli Umani e gli Elfi contro gli Orchi e i Lupi.  
Thranduil sorrise. «Sbruffone » sospirò piano, ma il suo sguardo era lucido di tenerezza e di sollievo.  
«Sai che non puoi riuscire senza di me » disse Thorin grave.  
E di nuovo Thranduil abbassò i suoi chiari occhi davanti a quelli blu, implacabili del nano.  
Le ciglia bionde coprirono perciò la loro espressione, quando disse «No, non posso »  
Chiunque avrebbe potuto fraintendere quelle parole, interpretandole come il rifiuto dell’orgoglioso Sovrano degli Elfi.  
Chiunque ma non lui, Thorin.  
Lui che capiva esattamente quello che Thranduil voleva dire, e in silenzio assaporava il trionfo che aveva a lungo aspettato.  
Poiché il senso di quelle parole era proprio quello che lui aveva inteso.  
Che l’orgoglioso, potente, immortale re degli Elfi, senza di lui proprio non ce la faceva. Poteva sopravvivere, ma non vivere pienamente.  
E così Thorin, che scrutava avidamente quel volto pallido, che studiava le belle mani eleganti strette sull’elsa della lunga spada, dove gli altri indovinavano, e non a torto, una volontà tenace e terribile, percepiva altresì i tremori, le paure , le esitazioni.  
E sapeva, il Re Sotto la Montagna , che quella fragilità quasi umana era il dono che Thranduil faceva a lui, a lui soltanto. 

Fu per questo, e per la vista del suo amante nella splendente armatura, così fulgido e di una bellezza insostenibile, che oltre a godersi la propria vittoria con gli occhi e con le parole, Thorin decise in quei pochi istanti che aveva diritto a un’accoglienza come si deve.  
Poiché lui eterno non era, e quegli orchi erano davvero tanti.  
Come era accaduto qualche mese prima, quando si erano incontrati di nuovo nella Foresta, con la grande mano aperta spinse l’Elfo dietro una parete di roccia, premendo forte contro il suo petto.  
«Baciami » ordinò con il sorriso sfrontato che sfoderava solo in speciali occasioni.  
Le bionde ciglia tremarono un attimo sugli occhi chiari, ma Thranduil, che pure lo aveva lasciato fare, ricompose in fretta il volto marmoreo in un’espressione sdegnata. «Ti sembra il momento? »  
Lo sguardo di Thorin brillò nell’ombra, dove si erano provvisoriamente nascosti. «Io non so se c’è tempo – disse, la voce che s’incrinava appena – io non so se avremo ancora un momento come questo …»  
Gli occhi dell’Elfo sfolgorarono nella penombra azzurrina. «Guardami » gli chiese.  
E non era una banalità, in quell’intimità segreta, gelosa, assoluta in cui si appartenevano.  
Thranduil scivolò un poco con la schiena lungo la parete di roccia, abbassò la testa, e per qualche istante ci fu solo quello, un fluido intenso, commosso, dagli occhi dell’uno a quelli dell’altro. Senza toccarsi, se non per la fresca fronte dell’Elfo su quella bollente, quasi febbricitante del nano.  
Per un istante brevissimo che valeva un’eternità.  
Poi Thranduil obbedì all’ordine, avvicinando le labbra tenere a quelle dure del Nano, facendosi strada con la morbida insistenza della lingua, finché l’altro cedette, e con le mani salde strinse i suoi fianchi.  
Le lunga dita dell’Elfo si aggrapparono alla nuca dell’altro, e lo attirò a sé con altrettanta forza, per un bacio commosso e forzatamente breve.  
Non c’era più tempo, per loro.  
La battaglia era feroce, e la loro presenza via via più necessaria.  
Thranduil si staccò, facendo scivolare la mani lungo le braccia di Thorin.  
«Ma non è così come pensi – mormorò senza smettere di guardarlo – poiché tu mi appartieni, e io non rinuncio tanto facilmente a ciò che è mio. Avremo un’altra occasione, io e te. – aggiunse in un sussurro -Avremo tutto il tempo del mondo» 

 

 

*(C’è in realtà una lontana, ma concreta ispirazione per questa storia. Proviene da un altro pairing, da un altro fandom, da una bellissima storia della mia amica Nykyo).


End file.
